


Summer Memories

by DemonKAM



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Creators of Light, Gen, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, summer memories challenge, there be mentions of dragons and others occasionally
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-02 23:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonKAM/pseuds/DemonKAM
Summary: CoL challenge





	1. New Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Day 1, Sunrise]

Blissful darkness, a nothingness that is often found in sleep. Dreams are infrequent, the dancing of colors, of pinks, blues, lilacs, and greys, of tomorrows, of what ifs, of longings are few and far between.

The spell of sleep is broken, the soft gentle nudging of a frost cold snout dragging her from her dreamless rest. Her hand seeks the somewhat draconic muzzle of her mount out, pats the beast in a way that confirms that, yes, she's waking-though she longs to sleep more if only to dream.

The beast relents, chortles in a way that's amused and moves away, long tails swaying gently in the wind.

Reluctantly, she peels her eyes open, takes in the fading near black blue tint of the sky and stifles a yawn.

She was never a morning person, she never will be she thinks as she moves to stand up from the cot she's taken from home. She ignores the muttering of her companion, his annoyance at the waking from their canine like companion more than the time itself and sets about removing fruits from her pack. She tosses one behind her at the elezen and sets her own, a golden apple, on the ground. With breakfast selected, she sets about folding her cot, packing it up and putting out the embers from the previous nights campfire.

She isn’t surprised she finishes first with a toss of her pack on her shoulder, though she assumes her lack of drachen armor has much to do with it. Idly she picks her fruit up, brushing dirt and sand off as she steps towards the hill of their campsite. The sky is purple, tints of pink and yellow thrown into it, no clouds in sight yet. An idle bite, a pause to chew in thought as she hears the slight chinking of armor. It doesn't take long for him, and their canine companion, to join her.

She doesn't turn to either of them, idly continues chewing while she mentally thinks over their route and the ground they hope to cover today. Her eyes only flick to the male elezen besides her when he takes a very loud bite and his ice blue eyes meet her own, dare her to comment on it.

She shakes her head, turns back to gazing at the yellow orb peeking from the horizon and rising, slowly, ever so slowly.

He speaks, quietly as if afraid to break the peace and voice unmuffled yet by the helm tucked under his arm.

"Another dawn, another sunrise.....another day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be posted out of order.  
> All typos and other mistakes are my own.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Day 3, Where The Wild Things Are]
> 
> Mentions of the Dragonsong War and pre Stormblood things.

Anger.

There had been nothing but anger, but bitterness when Estinien had been felled by Nidhogg. Angry that he had let himself be consumed, angry that he had bloody dared to keep that stained armor, had worn it. Bitterness at the thought she'd very well have to possibly kill him. Bitterness that she knew, for all that she was his equal, could not and would not do it.

Now, there was nothing. Happiness at Nidhogg's defeat? Yes. Joy at the end of a long fought war that she had wanted no part of? Yes. Pleased that Estinien was fine and would make a full recovery? Also yes.

Yet none of that amounted to anything, hadn't manifested sheer joy in her.

Hadn't rid her of the the still twisting coils in her belly, hadn't stopped the thoughts, the ways everything could have gone and could still go.

She tried, she had, to remain in Ishgard, to carry on. Especially after Wyrmblood left, with little more than parting words (she knew, knew him enough as something akin to his brood sister to know what he could not voice, she understood).

Aymeric had seemed sadden, hurt, at the first Azure’s disappearance with nary a word or goodbye, a hint at where he was going or what he] set out to do.

She wonders how he felt, feels about her disappearance, the note she left behind likely leaving her long time friend with more questions than answers. She can only hope he will forgive her, forgive both of them in time.

She had not planned to come here, this far from Ishgard, from Eorzea, straying farther than garlean occupied Ala Mhigo and Doma. There was something, an itch, a scratch that needing to be taken care of and she allowed that itch to call and guide her.

And if she happened upon a tunnel while searching for that something, an entrance blocked by the emergence of not one but two massive dragons the size of Nidhogg, of Hraesvelgr, so be it.

If they happened to not kill her, _even_ better.

She didn’t regret leaving, still does not. She knows she would not have found the last two of Midsgardsmors brood if she hadn't.

After all the wilderness, the caves and tunnels that run underground, the buildings, monuments long forgotten are where the wild things are and where the beasts roam free.

It's where she feels free, on the back of wings outstretched and unhindered, feels freedom on the tips of her fingers that she hasn't felt in years.

A freedom from the title of azure dragoon, a freedom from the old unhealed wounds. Freedom of all that Tahla was and a freedom for all Dy'onah will be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be posted out of order.  
> All typos and other mistakes are my own.


	3. Bug Hugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Day 4, Fireflies]

It was not often Tahla got to visit the central shrouds. Her parents often had little reason to bring her along on the occasional expedition for items or to trade. It was her first time as far as her five year old mind could remember, going to Gridania. At that, her first time being on a boat. A small wooden thing, meant to fit and sit mayhaps six people and some small cargo.

Of course it would have been nice to have gone at a better time and not "the middle of the night" as she had argued with her papa. She thinks Kheda'a agrees with her with the muffled yawns and eye rubs. Both their fathers seemed amused (she remembers they had practically _begged_ to come along, uncaring when one of them had said they wouldn't be departing til late), hands ruffling hair and the barest slights of fingers caressing too long ears.

So tired was she that she had thought the odd green glow that appeared over the water a trick of the moonlight, even as another blinked into existence.

And another.  
And another...  
And another......

More of them still seemed to appear, shine illuminating the water and small ripples below. It most certainly had her attention, ears pitching forward in alertness.

She watched, tracking a small group of them as they began moving, higher than lower, left than right and left again. Without taking her eyes from these strange glowing lights, she reached out and swatted her friend (in the face though she hadn't meant to).

"Look Kheda'a, look!"

Her friends own ears pitched forward, before lowering slightly, a nervousness forming.

"Father?"

"Yes?"

"What are those?"

"Those odd glowing bugs are called fireflies."

"Are fireflies...dangerous?"

Both men give a small laugh and she feels sheepish for never considering if they could be.

"No no, not between old Gridania and the East Shroud. The ones in the central shroud however....."

"So some of them are dangerous?"

"Yes but these ones, why they're hardly bigger than even your fingers."

Dimly she's aware of that as one settles on her hand. She stares at it, watches is skitter across her knuckles to her fingers. With slow movements she raises her hand to eye level, surprised when the glow dims briefly before returning in full force. Such an odd little thing. There's still something to see though.

  
Her friend's noise of surprise and alarm does nothing to make her feel like her decision was the right one, grimacing at the disgusting taste still on her tongue.

"Tahla.."

She turns her head, looks at the exasperated face of her father. She can offer only one explanation.

"Fireflies taste bad."


	4. Blame A Dragoon Or Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Day 8, Sweet Treats]
> 
> Slight headcanon, I imagine Aymeric gets a bit of a sweet tooth even his syrup rich tea can't fix.

Aymeric did not often indulge his sweet cravings. In fact, he was proud of himself for not giving in outside of his extremely sweet cups of tea. He had prided himself on his own self control.

Until he walked into that small bakery.

Stumbling upon that small newly set up store had been a mistake. All he had wanted was some tea before he began paperwork that morning. His own personal stash of birch syrup was out so he has sought to find anyone that had any and would be willing to make a cup or two. 

He had mostly certainly gotten his cup and then some. It had been one pastry. And then it slowly turned into two, then a bakers batch that he had one of the guards posted nearby fetch. (Of course the guard was allowed a few, first picks...so long as that guard did not touch his favorites, all was well.)

 

The day was proving to be shaping up into another headache if the slight pulsing in his temple was any indication. On top of the general fare, he also had two very bored dragoons in his office. What he wouldn't give to have them both...anywhere else.

His eyes briefly shift to the long limbed and tall body of his longest friend on the couch as the man moves to lay on his stomach. He's not worried about the other dragoon, the dark skinned miqo’te had taken to pulling some of the few literary tomes of tales from his bookshelf and had contented with that for the time being.

He sighs, eyes flitting back to the paperwork stacking his deck and fights down a grimace. He knows he could ask one of them for help. Mentally he weighs the pros and cons of asking either of them to assist him, reaches a hand over mindlessly into the box of pastries on his desks as well.

Empty.

Confused, he turns in his chair and looks at the box. He's certain the store owner put the fruit flavored ones to the back, as he's always done. Had his Lucia taken the last ones? No no no, they were always her last choice should she indulge in one. Where had the last four or so gone? He certainly hadn't eaten another in a bell or two.

"Aymeric?"

His eyes glance up, find the miqo’te standing in front of his desk and looking at him. He arches an eyebrow, follows her hand gesture to the piles of parchements on his desk. The slightest tilt of her head is enough for him to know what she’s asking. He feels the beginnings of guilt in the pit of his stomach but she’s willingly offering and he nods his head begrudgingly. She takes a small stack of papers from his desk, ones that don't require his signature (he hates to admit she's gotten quite good at replicating his signature) and returns to her place on the floor, crossing her legs in front of her. Estinien makes a noise, muffled against the material of the couch. They both ignore him.

It takes the better part of a few bells but the mountains of paperwork on his desk are less. Noon has since passed and dimly he calls for a guard to fetch something that will satisfy the threes appetites for a bit longer.

"Thank you Dy."

"Don’t worry about it Aymeric. Before you say it, you don't owe me anything. Sides, i got payment anyways."

He blinks, confused once more, when a rolanberry tart appears. He looks up, forces himself not to frown and reprimand her when she takes a bite of an apple tart in her hand. He doesn't want to but - he looks to Estinien. Watches the smug look the other gives him as he finishes the last of the other rolanberry tart and holds up the last one, apricot, teasingly.

He ignores the giggle of his miqo'te friend as he stands up, makes his way over to his couch and snatches the offered fourth tart. Goes so far as to lick it while glaring at Estinien. He will let the thievery slide this time. 

"I must say, I agree that those tarts are delicious."

"I'm glad you agree Wyrmblood. Next time you steal  _ my _ pastries however, I'll have you thrown out of Ishgard."

"Why make the presumption I stole them?"

"We both know Dy'onah can not steal a thing without the guilt biting at her heels."

"H-hey that's no-"

"Fair point."

**Author's Note:**

> I've fallen so far behind on these challenges. Some of them I just drew a blank, some of them I'm still drawing a blank. Between the "what do", irl obligations, and static obligations I've fallen behind with some of the prompts being only partially done. These will be out of order.  
> All typos and other mistakes are my own, written originally on good ole memo app.


End file.
